The present disclosure relates to question answering computing systems, and more specifically relates to automatically generating natural language question-answer pairs during ingestion of content, particularly when such content is in a format other than a natural language text format.
A natural language is any spoken, written, or gesturing language that humans use to communicate with each other, such as the English language or the Spanish language. Question answering computing systems provide natural language answers to natural language questions, and may also provide natural language questions for natural language answers. Questions and answers provided by a question answering computing system may be in the form of a word, phrase, sentence, paragraph, or other passage in the natural language.
Question answering computing systems identify natural language answers to questions by accessing a knowledge base. Many question answering computing systems form a knowledge base by ingesting content and using natural language processing algorithms based on machine learning to process the content. Such question answering computing systems may undergo training by analyzing natural language question-answer pairs generated from ingested content.